Happy Tree Friends: Night of the Heart Stealer
Happy Tree Friends: Night of the Heart Stealer is a fan game. Upon opening the game, player must create a customized character and give him (the only gender is male) a name. They are then able to start the game! Plot "Legend tells of a young girl with a sick passion...a passion for hearts. It was said that she lured her victims into her home and retrieved their hearts, storing them in a glass jar. Many-a man had fallen into this trap and she was cast out, never to be seen again..." -Prologue The game begins with the player waking and leaving his bed, only to travel to his computer. He must log on and read about the Heart Stealer, before the computer shorts and knocks him out. After regaining consciousness, he finds himself in a mediaeval village. He must speak to several villagers who give him information about the Heart Stealer and a sword. They also tell the Player about the Forbidden Woods where Lammy, Giggles, Crafty and Stacy reside, along with their "pets" (males whom have previously had their hearts taken) Pierre, Cuddles, Mag, and Josh, respectively. Forbidden Woods The Forbidden Woods is home to the first four scenes as listed: Zone of Distress The Zone of Distress is the first and easiest zone of the game. The Player must collect 3 orange "heart fragments" while fighting off "dust bunnies" (literally bunnies made of dust). When all three pieces have been collected, the Player will meet Lammy and her pet, Pierre. They will do battle and if the Player wins and returns Pere's heart, both will be released from the Heart Strealer's control. Zone of Grief The Zone of Grief is Giggles' and Cuddles' zone, and is extremely similar to the first zone, only more difficult. Zone of Luxuria The Zone of Luxuria is Crafty and Mag's zone, which is ultimately the same as the previous two levels, only more difficult. Zone of Desperation The Zone of Desperation is Stacy and Josh's zone, which is just like the previous three stages. Dinner With Lady Luna Dinner With Lady Luna is the first part of the final scene. The Player arrives (during a storm) at the door of the Heart Stealer's mansion. He knocks on the door and shortly after, is opened by Lady Luna, herself. She invites him in for dinner, and asks him five questions, where he must out-wit her without raising suspicion: *'Bella': Tell me, stranger. What is your name? #My name is (PLAYER). (Bella: That was my uncle's name, too!) #My name is none of your business. (Bella: Hostility is not welcome here...) *'Bella': And what brings you out so far into the wilderness? #I have come to defeat you! (Bella: Defeat me?! What on Earth did I ever do to deserve that? Either way, I'm sure I can persuade you otherwise...) #I am travelling to the next village, over these mountains. (Bella: Well, my friend, you're half-way there!) *'Bella': Do you have a wife? #Yes, and she's a lot prettier than you, you ugly old witch! (Bella: I am not a witch!) #No, but I may have just found her. (Bella: Oh, my... *blushes*) *'Bella':I do believe your heart is quite pure... #I'm sure yours is the same. (Bella:I hope so!) #What colour is yours? Black? (Bella: Didn't you're mother ever teach you how to speak to a lady?!) *'Bella': Its terribly cold and dark outside...would you like to spend ths night here? #I'd love to, but I really must be going... (Bella: Please stay! We haven't had dessert, yet!) #I'd be honoured. (Bella: Allow me to show you to your room.) Final Battle If you answer enough questions correctly, Bella will let down her guard to take you to your room. You pounce on her, ready for the kill when she jumps out of the way and runs into another room. You follow her, only to find her sitting on her throne. Bella releases several of her personal pets (RayTube, Britton, Tony, Webb and Charge), and you must defeat them all in the same way to the previous pets. Angered, Bella then lets loose several more pets (Robo Star, Zane, Hippy and Pierce) whilst unleashing an array of her own, more powerful attacks (seeming to be based on ice). In order to pass this final stage, you must avoid contact with all dangers and reach Bella's Heart Jar, then destroy it. Epilogues Throughout most of the game, the Game Over scene is a picture of Bella holding her jar of hearts and the Replay? button is shown. However, there are 3 epilogues you can achieve if you reach Dinner with Lady Luna. Wrong Answer This epilogue is achieved if the player loses the interrogation. Bella leads you up to your room, which you quickly find is actually hers. She lets you change and prepare for bed in the bathroom next door. You come back in to find Bella already asleep. You climb into bed next to her and try to get closer, only to feel something sharp penetrate your torso before the screen fades black. One Last Kiss This epilogue can be achieved if the player fails during the Final Battle. Bella's pets corner, disarm and immobilise you, leaving you feeling useless. Bella rises from her throne and walks across the room. She kneels on top of you as you struggle with no avail. Bella leans down and kisses you before unleashing her dagger. Just a Dream This epilogue can be achieved by fully completing the game. You swing your old sword and it shatters the jar, releasing the the Pets' heart fragments. Desperate to return to their owners, they fly straight through Bella, causing her to collapse. Unfortunately, they fly straight through you as well. Before you both die, Bella whispers "I should've known you were different..." before the screen fades black, and you wake up in your room. It was just a dream... Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images